1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle fixing bolts such as a bicycle hub axle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub axle that has a washer retained thereon.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the hubs of the bicycle. One of the most important aspects of a bicycle is how well the wheels rotate relative to the bicycle frame. Thus, it is important to construct wheels that are inexpensive and easy to assembly, while maintaining good performance.
Basically, the wheels of a bicycle usually include a rim with a tire coupled to a hub by a plurality of spokes. The hub has a hub shell rotatably supported on an axle by a pair of bearing assemblies. Thus, the axle is fixed to the bicycle frame and a hub shell that is rotatably supported on the axle. The spokes are coupled between the hub shell and the rim. Typically, the rim is linked to the hub shell by spoke nipples that thread onto the radially outward ends of the spokes. However, recently, some bicycle wheel designs have reversed the spoke arrangement so that each of the spokes has an outer portion secured to the rim and a threaded end secured to the hub shell. The inner end can be secured to the hub shell via conventional spoke nipples. The conventional spoke nipples typically include a head portion and an internally threaded shaft portion.
In the past, the bicycle hubs have hub axles in which the hub axle washers can easily fall off during assembly of the hub. This can result in lost time in assembling and/or disassembling the hub.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a bicycle hub with an improved bearing assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.